


And the road not taken looks real good now

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen, Hotel, Nicknames, Roommate, cricket camp, rooster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch regrets choosing the spritely young prodigy Jake Fraser-McGurk as his roommate for their interstate trip when he finds out Jake is up and about at dawn.
Kudos: 1





	And the road not taken looks real good now

**Author's Note:**

> This is a made-up story about how Jake Fraser-McGurk got his nickname, it was probably just deduced from his surname idk. Anyway, enjoy.

Light was starting to filter in through the curtains as Seb Gotch woke in a cold sweat. All he could remember from his dream was the ball from the GOAT that hit him square in the pads. He shook his head, trying to calm his racing heartbeat as he remembered the huge appeal and long wait while the umpire mulled it over.

It was just a dream, Seb told himself, and was about to roll over back to sleep when he caught movement near the door.

"Are you shadow batting?" Seb asked incredulously, watching his young teammate practise the cover drive over and over.

Jake Fraser-McGurk stopped what he was doing and shrugged. "Gotta do it sometime," he said.

"At..." Seb said, glancing at the clock on the beside table. "...6 in the morning?"

"I'm an early riser," Jake said nonchalantly, and practiced a forward block.

"Okay," Seb replied, turning over to go back to sleep. Training wasn't till midday.

...

At breakfast, Seb ate his porridge with coconut and chia and sat with the other senior boys.

"Hey guys," Seb said, swallowing a mouthful, "Does anyone want to swap rooms with me? I hate being matched with early risers."

"No way," Scott Boland muttered, cutting up his sausage and bacon roll, "You're with Jake. He's always saying mean jokes to me."

"Like what?" Peter Handscomb asked, genuinely interested.

"He reminds me all the time that he could take me in a fight because I lost to a lawn mower," James Pattinson piped up, shaking his head, and took a big gulp of his protein shake.

"He always messes up my jewellery box," Nic Maddinson added, eating a forkful of chickpea pancake.

"Whenever I shadow bowl to him, he shadow bats me for six," Jon Holland grumbled into his orange juice.

"Okay okay," Pete said, "So we're worried about Jake's ego? We need a way to take him down a peg."

"What about a nickname?" Scott Boland suggested, "Worked for me with Barrel."

The other boys glanced over at Jake's table where he was telling an elaborate story to Mitch Perry and Zak Evans, gesturing wildly. The young fast bowlers roared with laughter and Jake smiled smugly, pleased with his storytelling.

"How do we take down a cutie like that," Seb said, staring mesmerised at Jake's baby faced features and floppy reddish hair.

"You said he was an early riser," James Pattinson noted, "What about Rooster?"

The other seniors mulled it over, everyone eventually nodding and grinning in understanding.

"That's perfect!" Pete declared, "We can yell cock a doodle doo every time he walks past."

"You mean like how everyone barks when I field the ball?" Maddo enquired.

"Yeah, like that," Pete said, enthusiastically.

They finished off their breakfasts with fervour, waiting for Jake to walk past their table. 

When Mitch and Zak raced off to the nets, Jake was left alone so he swaggered over to the seniors' table.

"Hey boys," Jake crowed, grinning in satisfaction, "I've got the funniest story----"

"COCK A DOODLE DOOOOO!!" all the senior boys hooted, drowning out Jake's voice.

Jake just stared at them, gobsmacked. Hurt flashed in his eyes for a fraction of a second. Then he recovered and grinned. "Wait, you think I'm a rooster?" he said, "As in a good looking rooster?"

The senior boys blinked, lost for words.

"Thanks guys," Jake beamed, "Great nickname. I'm going to tell the others." And off he went in search of their other teammates before the seniors had a chance to tell Jake that he had definitely misinterpreted the moniker.


End file.
